


How Do You A Healthy Relationship?

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i swear after this it's back to the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Grantaire moved in and Enjolras said those three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me two weeks is too early to move in together!  
> /moved in with her last two boyfriends two days after hooking up  
> I know I've not been specific about it, but these aren't boys in my 'verse. They're adults, out of college. R's been wanting E for a long time, and E isn't one to half-ass anything, I feel, so he knew he wanted this when he initiated things, he just didn't want to overwhelm R. Yes, okay, I dunno why I feel the need to explain myself...

Except for the first night after they hooked up, Grantaire spent most of his days, and all of his nights, at Enjolras’. He still went home at least once every other day to get clean ones, but he took to keeping a bag with clothes and a few toiletries. It seems, after two weeks of this, Enjolras had enough. He diligently followed Grantaire when he made the next one of these trips to replace his dirty clothing.

“It’s a mess, so just, don’t look too closely at anything,” Grantaire told Enjolras as he unlocked the door. His place was a cramped ‘slightly bigger than a studio but not enough to call it a one bedroom’ apartment.

It was, indeed, a mess. A controlled mess, to Grantaire; there was a method to his madness. Piles littered the apartment; clothes (dirty ones on the floor around the bed, clean ones taking up half the bed, dirty towels and sheets next to the bathroom door), shoes (by the front door), books (on the floor in front of a bookshelf already stuffed full of them), movies (around the TV), CDs (all over the counter delineating the kitchen), dishes (in the sink, at least), and cans (everywhere).

“Christ, just, stay outside, please?” Grantaire tried one last time and hurried to switch out his clothes. There wasn’t a whole lot left to choose from on the bed.

Enjolras followed him and perched on the edge of the bed. “Do you have a lease for this place?”

“No, I pay every month. Includes all utilities, which is good ‘cause my credit is a joke,” Grantaire rambled and stuffed another shirt into his bag.

“Would you like to move in with me?” Enjolras asked casually, and Grantaire thought for certain he’d heard wrong.

“What?”

“Move in with me?” Enjolras repeated the question.

“Don’t you think, I mean, it’s a bit soon, right? Look, I’m fine. You don’t have to rescue me from this place. I know it’s not the greatest, but it’s mine, you know,” he trailed off when he saw the hurt flash across Enjolras’ face.

“That’s not why I asked you. But, you’re probably right, it’s a bit soon. I understand if you still need space to yourself.”

“Why /did/ you ask me?”

Enjolras paused before meeting his stare, “Because I sleep better when you’re there. Because I think it’s silly for you to pay for this place when you could have the spare bedroom at mine. If you wanted to pay some kind of rent or bills, that’s fine. I just want you... there.”

Grantaire wanted to say yes, wanted to move in with Enjolras, wanted to share his bed every night, forever, but, “What if we break up?”

To his credit, Enjolras didn’t placate him. They were adults, they’d both been through relationships that didn’t work out. “Honestly, if it makes you feel better, we could write up a contract for the room? I would hope, whatever might happen, we could remain amicable enough to handle such a... situation.”

“Oh god, what am I doing?” Grantaire sat heavily on the foot of the bed, back to Enjolras. He hid his face in his hands as he confessed. “This is going to end some day. Most likely, very badly, and then we won’t even be friends. I’m a fucking mess, Enjolras, and I’m not going to magically get better. You deserve someone... else.”

Enjolras moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around Grantaire’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I want you.”

“I want you, too, more than anything, but I have a fairly consistent track record of making horrible decisions,” he replied, eyes clenched shut against the tumble of emotions.

“I don’t,” Enjolras said confidently, hand in Grantaire’s hair, turning him so Enjolras could look him in the eye when Grantaire finally opened them, “and I’ve decided you’re moving in with me. I can’t promise everything will work out. I really wish I could. I’m kind of awful at this relationship stuff, if you remember. But, I promise to do my best to keep our friendship intact no matter what may happen.”

“How much?” Grantaire asked after a moment.

“What?”

“For the room?”

“First month’s free,” Enjolras kissed him and pulled Grantaire backwards as he lay back on the bed.

“Lure me in with the special deals then hit me with the surcharges, I see how it is,” Grantaire smiled and helped Enjolras push the clothes off the bed, heedless of the controlled mess pile system. 

 

He ended up (re)washing all his clothes at Enjolras’ later, while helping Enjolras clear out the guest room. 

He was all moved in by the next evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal fluff ahead!

Grantaire was curled up asleep on the couch, the sight still thrilled Enjolras, even though Grantaire had officially moved in over a week ago. Today there was something amiss. Something Enjolras couldn’t puzzle out. Some tiny ball of fluff sat on Grantaire’s head. A mostly blonde, with hints of orange and white, hairball that opened it’s eyes when Enjolras tiptoed close. Then it started to purr and paw at Grantaire’s hair.

Grantaire woke to the kitten’s movements and blinked at Enjolras standing over them, “Hey.”

“Hey. Who’s your friend?” Enjolras smiled and crooked a finger at the kitten. The thing promptly attacked and scaled the front of his shirt to perch on his shoulder, purring in his ear. “Whoa!”

“Oh, yeah, careful,” Grantaire stretched before sitting up to allow Enjolras to take a seat on the couch. “I walked right into one of those sidewalk Humane Society Adoption Drives and she climbed up the arm of my jacket. Then the woman came on so strong and wouldn’t take her back. She’s fixed and has all her shots so, figured I’ll find her somewhere myself.” He lay back down, head on Enjolras’ thigh, smiling up at him.

“You don’t want to keep it?” Enjolras asked and pried the kitten from his shoulder. He cupped her in his hands and cradled her against his chest. She purred even louder.

“Her. She’s a girl. If you want? She’s actually pretty smart, already answers to her name.”

“You’ve chosen a name?”

“Yep,” Grantaire smirked up at him.

“Do tell,” Enjolras said and placed her gently on Grantaire’s stomach.

“Grantolras,” he said and the damn kitten moewed in response.

“That’s ridiculous!” Enjolras laughed and stroked the kitten's back.

“Is not! She’s got my brains and your beauty, it’s purrfect,” Grantaire giggled at his own stupid pun and Enjolras groaned.

“Oh my god, I love you,” Enjolras said and leaned over to kiss Grantaire’s forehead, “but we’re picking a different name for her.”

They just slipped out, those three little words. Grantaire hadn’t said them yet, though it was glaringly obvious, and Enjolras thought maybe Grantaire was waiting for him to say it first.

So, yeah, that’s no pressure at all! Enjolras was pretty sure he loved Grantaire. He’d never felt this way before, and he’d never /wanted/ to say it before. So, this must be love, right? Maybe he was over thinking things. Well, he’d said it now, and he was as certain as he could be that he meant it.

Grantaire gazed up at him, spluttering, “Yeah, fine, name her whatever you want. I love you, too.”

Enjolras was surprised, not just by the emotions tightening his throat, but Grantaire’s reaction. He moved so quick it scared the kitten off the couch and Enjolras found himself with a lap full of his lover.

Grantaire straddled his thighs, cupped his face and gave him a brilliant smile. “That’s what you said, right?”

“Yes,” Enjolras curled his fingers around Grantaire’s wrists and repeated, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Grantaire said again and kissed him. Enjolras lay his head back against the top of the couch as Grantaire licked his throat and began to grind against him.

The kitten spied his hair and pounced on it, making him cry out, more in shock than any sort of pain. Grantaire laughed and picked her up.

“Cockblock,” Enjolras hissed.

“We’re not naming her ‘Cockblock’,” Grantaire chided and moved off Enjolras’ lap to sit beside him on the couch, kitten perched on his thigh and watching them.

“Better than ‘Grantolras’,” Enjolras said and shook his head when she moewed.

“She already knows that one!”

“No.”

“Fine,” Grantaire pretended to huff and pout.

 

In the end, Enjolras named her ‘Marie’. She still only answers to ‘Grantolras’.


End file.
